Vandread, The Twin Law
by protossmaster1
Summary: A year after the end of 2nd Stage Dita is killed in a battle with the harvest. Ten years later a mystery girl named Amber appears and what hibiki finds out changes him again. Plz R&R better summary in my profile.
1. Prologue

I do not Own vandread.  
Charaters Amber and Maya are original

Revised Chapter Prologue... what errors that occured hopfully are gone

* * *

Vandread, The Twin Law

Summary of Events Leading to the Story

Six months after the ending of Vandread 2nd, Stage Hibiki and Dita get married. It is the first of many male female weddings to happen in the new male female alliance. The battles with the Earth harvest fleet continue, and Hibiki, Dita and the others continue to fight.

Prologue

Six Months after Hibiki and Dita's Wedding

"Red Alert! All Dread teams report to their stations. Bart, get to the bridge" BC, the second in command of the Nirvana, called out over the intercom as a small harvest fleet approached "All ships, prepare to enter combat!"

Since the victory over the male and female home worlds of Tarak and Mejale, over a year ago, men and women started an alliance. To make the alliance stronger, the first fleet that was sent to continue the fight with Earth was lead by the Nirvana, under the command of Magno, BC, and the rest of the original crew. The fleet was codenamed Anti Earth Fleet 1 or AEF1 for short. "Meia," BC ordered "meet up with Hibiki, we'll use Vandread Meia for this battle."

"Roger," the Blue haired Dread commander replied. "All Dread teams, Hibiki and I will lead the way, Dita, Jura, be ready just incase a different Vandread's needed, or if we need the Super Vandread"

"Roger" the dread teams members, plus Dita, and Jura acknowledged.

The battle started with missiles and artillery fired by the fleet to clear up a little of the enemy that was on the field due to the extremely high number enemy units this in the fleet. The harvest Fleet was classed small because there was only one Flagship. It was a battle that was becoming quit routine with AEF1, but this battle started to seem a bit different with every minute. "Meia, I have an idea." Hibiki Started to suggest, "lets use our Vandread's speed to reach the harvest flagship and destroy it quickly so we can end this battle"

"Hibiki, that's reckless but it should work, we'll give it a try. But, if it doesn't work we go back to the original plan, deal."

"Deal."

"All Dread teams, continue the plan. Hibiki and I will head to the flagship and see if we can end this quickly." Meia Announced as Hibiki and her took off to execute Hibiki's plan.

Being so confident that the plan would work Meia and Hibiki both didn't notice the Vandread Meia Clone come up behind them and fire at them with a new weapon that was mounted on the underside of the head section. When the reddish shot hit the real Vandread Meia it caused Meia's Dread to Split from Hibiki's Vanguard. "Meia, you ok." Hibiki called to Meia's Dread to check on her.

"Yeah, but what was that?"

"Probably some of the harvest fleets old tricks. We need to get back to the group."

"Agreed, lets go."

The way back was difficult due to the large numbers of cube types, the small drones named for their shape upon entering the battlefield, other then that there wasn't really any threats. AEF1 was in a stalemate, the large number of Cube Types prevented the dread teams or the vanguard teams from the Tarak ships from getting to the harvest ships that produced the Cube Types, so for every Cube that was destroyed another took its place. "This is Dita, I think I have a little problem. My shields just shut down, I'm returning to the Nirvana."

"Roger that Dita," Misty, the blue haired teen who Dita use to fight with over Hibiki, replied. "Repair teams to Dread Bay 1."

Misty was selected to be the dread Coordinator with recommendations from Meia and it turned out that she was actually being trained to replace BC who upon AEF1's return to base was leaving the Nirvana to become the leader of the original male female colony."Dita watch it you got a Cube on your six!" Misty warned, but it was to late.

"This is Dita I've been hit, I've lost an engine. I should be able to get back to the ship but I need cover."

"Jura, Barnette," Misty called to, "you two are the closet to Dita, cover her."

"Gees, Sometimes I still think she's a rookie. This is Jura, Barnette and I are on it. Dita, get back to the ship, we'll cover you.

"Mayday, mayday, this is Dita, my controls aren't responding and my dreads last engine wont shut down. Repeat, mayday, mayday."

"O no, Dita!!" Hibiki yelled, "Meia we have to hurry, I've got to save her!!"

"There are too many of them, we're going as fast as we can."

"Ms. Gasco, Dita needs help try to rendezvous with her." Misty requested.

"I'll try there's high traffic but I'll go as fast as I can."

"Oh no, I can't stop!" Dita yelled as she saw the remains of a Cube type directly in front of her.

Before Jura or Barnette could clear the wreckage, Dita's Dread impacted the Debris taking out the Dreads remaining engine.

"Dita, No!!" Hibiki yelled

"Dita come in over, Dita its, Misty come in. Dita…"

"Help me, the Plasteel windows are cracking!"

"Dita calm down, put on your emergency spacesuit!"

"I can't I'm pinned in my seat and I think my arms broke."

"Oh no, Gasco, Dita's in serious trouble, Priority One. Get to her as quick as you can!"

"I am, ETA one Minute."

"She's got possible thirty seconds, hurry!"

"Dita' listen to me Ms. Gasco's on her way."Misty said trying to calm Dita down.

"Dita!" Hibiki yelled as he tried to get to her "hold on I'm on my way!"

Knowing what was going on, the Harvest fleet took advantage of it. Twelve cube types grappled Hibiki's Vanguard, preventing Hibiki from attempting to save Dita. "No, let me go! I have to save her!"

"Hibiki, help me!" Dita cried in pain.

"I'm coming Dita! Hold on!"

"Hibiki, I love you."

"Dita, tell me that once we're back on the ship together."

"Hibiki he...lp… me…" Dita said, right before the sound of static came over the channel.

"Dita, come in! Dita, its Misty please respond, over! Jura what's going on, I need a visual of Dita's Dread now!"

"Ok, ok don't get into an uproar, ok establishing visual uplink. Oh no, this can't be, no not that." Jura said as teas started to appear.

The visual was to clear, Dita's Dread drifting helplessly through space, the Plasteel covering of the cockpit shattered with Dita's lifeless body still inside her Dread.

"Dita, no!!" Hibiki cried

* * *

Meanwhile Back on Mejale

Chief Medical Officer Duelo McFile Personal Log

It's been two months since, with the recommendations of BC, Meia, and Misty, Paiway and I were transferred to the Cryo-Statis facility here on Mejale. The facility was built as a population control means. It seems upon further research that, not only are women unique for there ability to reproduce internally, they can carry multiple children in one pregnancy. The result, called Twins, makes the population grow faster. So, in order to control the population two things would happen. One, the parents of the twins would give up custody of one of the twins at birth, the parents do hawever, get to name the given up twin. Two, the twin would be sent to a government facility were at the age six, once old enough that no damage could occur, would be put in Cryo-Statis. The twin that was put in Cryo-Statis would not be told of her sister and the kid the parents kept would never be told she had a sister. If the child that was left would her parents died the parents, if wanting could, revive the one under Cryo-Statis. But, now that the male and female planets have joined back together this law was dropped, but everyone already here had to stay, due to the fear of shock the kid could receive from meeting their sisters who might be years older even thou there twins. I was recommended for reassignment her because Paiway, would was put in charged of these facilities needed help and with me knowledge of Cryo-Statis technology, having helped with Misty's Cryo-Statis when we first found her, was perfect to help. That, and Paiway trusts me more then Mejale's doctors. End log entry…

* * *

"Let's see," Duelo, the long browned haired doctor, said, looking at the computer screen, "are Paiway and I waking anyone up today. Nope, just keeping an eye on the pods, Looks like I can do more research today."

Just then the computer came to life announcing that a Cryo Pod had begun the revival process." Paiway, its Duelo, where are you?"

"My room, why?" The now twelve year old black haired nurse, who use to get on every ones nerves, replied.

"A Cryo Pod has just started to revive and I didn't tell it to."

"Don't look at me, you know we can't activate the revival process from our rooms."

"Ok then, meet me at Pod G406 with revival equipment."

"Duelo, what's the name of the girl in that pod?"

"Amber, Amber… Liebely, interesting."

* * *

thats all for the prologue. next chapter will be put up when i can finish Proof reading it


	2. Chapter 1

I do not Own Vandread

Thanks for the comments left by:_brave kid_

Updates:  
I'm thinking of naming the chapters. plz send idea's for names. if i like it i'll give u credit and name it that.

Please keep in mind that from now on the story takes place 11 years after the end of 2nd stage so Characters personality's have changed a little

* * *

Ten Years Later

Hibiki Tokai's Personal Log  
It has been ten years since I lost her, ten years since I let the one I love die. Every night I am plagued by nightmares of that day, which seem to get worse the closer to the anniversary of her death. Dita, why did it have to be her, why? It's hard to think that when we first met, all I wanted was her to leave me alone and stop calling me Mr. Alien. But, overtime I fell for her, and her 'never give up' attitude, if that's what it could be called. For days after her death, I didn't come out of my room, I couldn't believe it, it had to be a dream, it had to be. But as the days went by, the chances it was a dream faded. When we got back to the base, Magno got Duelo to do an autopsy on Dita to see if she suffered or not, what he found, shocked him, and made me even more lost. Dita was pregnant, two to three weeks to be exact. Why didn't she tell me, if she did she'd still be here, I wouldn't of let her fight and neither would BC or Magno for that matter. Not only had I let Dita die but, I let our kid die to. Also, during the autopsy the look Duelo had on his face the whole time was puzzling me, it was the look he gets when something relevant to the current situation was going on, but he didn't say anything. After the funeral, I continued to fight but it wasn't the same, even thou Dita's Dread was repaired so we still had the Vandread to use against the harvest, sharing the seat with Meia, Jura, and even Barnette, who had finally come to accept Bart, Duelo, and I enough to talk, it wasn't the same, and although Vandread Dita could still be used, no matter how hard we tried we could not form the Super Vandread. With every fight I seemed to slip away even more to the point Misty, with permission from Magno, told me I couldn't fight in every battle any more, that if I was needed I would be called. But, after a battle and almost myself dieing, Misty banned me from fighting altogether. That was six years ago, now, Meia and Misty, when Misty's not on the Nirvana, come to check on me once a week or so, to make sure I'm still alive, but other than that, I'm alone.

"Knock, Knock," Misty said as she opened the door to Hibiki's house, hoping nothing was wrong.  
"Misty, Dear," Meia started to say, "relax he's probably in his room, morning, you know what day it is."  
"Yeah, I suppose your right, I don't know what Maya or I would do with out you."  
After Hibiki and Dita's wedding, Misty soon confessed to Meia her feelings for her and then a month before the accident Misty and Meia got married. Following Meia's wishes, and knowing that Meia secretly yearned for a daughter, about a week after Dita's funeral, Misty became an Ohma, alowing Meia to be the Fama and bare their daughter. When two Megeran women what children one of then, in this cause Misty, gives an egg, becoming the Ohma. Then it is spliced with the other womens egg, Meia's, then replanted in that women's womb, becoming the Fama. Their Daughter was born nine months later on October fourth, and named Maya Hope Gisborn. Misty got to give their daughter her first name and Meia gave her her middle name. Misty chose Maya, after Meia, for her first name, and Meia gave Maya her middle name, Hope, after Dita and how she always inspired hope to the crew.  
"Hibiki," Meia called, "it's me Meia, are you ok."  
"Meia, something must be wrong, he would have answered by now."  
"Will you relax a little, you know how badly Dita's death affected him, and then to find out Dita was pregnant, he has a lot of pain to go through, and from what he told me, he's constantly plagued by nightmares of that day. Stay here, I'll go up to his room and check on him."  
"Ok Meia, I'll go to the kitchen and make something hot to drink, he may need it."  
As she walked up the stairs to Hibiki's room, Meia wondered if Misty was right, if something was wrong, although she hoped not. "Hibiki, you in there." Meia said as she knocked on Hibiki's door which to her surprised opened right up. "Huh? Noboy's here."  
Meia started to look around the hallway that Hibiki's room connected to. "Whats that?"  
At the end of the hallway Meia could see a dim light coming through a crack in an open door. The light almost appeared to be candle light. "Hibiki, is that you?" Meia siad as she opened the door to the room to discover Hibiki kneeling, appearing to be crying, in front of a picture of Dita, with nothing but the candles around the picture providing light.  
"I miss her Meia, I miss her so much. Why couldn't I save her? It's all my fault" Hibiki cried as he turned towards Meia and broke down into even more tears.  
"No hibiki," Meia replied as she walked towards him, then knelt beside him and wrapped her arms around him to comfort him. "It's not your fault Hibiki no one blames you. I know you miss here, we all do, but blaming youself is not the way to remember her. If Dita was still here, do you think she would want to see you like this?"  
"I'm sorry," hibiki cried as he grasped Meia harder, "I just miss Dita so much."  
"I know, so do I, but it's ok just let it out, you still have Misty and I, and we both still love you." Meia replied as she stroked the back of Hibiki's head to show she cared.  
Seeing hibiki as upset as he was over Dita's death reminded her of losing her parent's and she realized just how bad he felt. It took her quit awhile to accept that her parent's were gone, so sometime Hibiki may to, or so she thought. Comforting Hibiki like Meia was seemed to work, his crying slowed down and eventually stopped, though you could see he was still upset. "Let's go down stairs Hibiki, Misty is making something hot to drink and it's probably ready, ok."  
"Sure. Meia..."  
"Yeah."  
"Thanks."  
Hibiki and Meia went downstairs to Hibiki's living room where Misty was waiting with a pot of hot chocolate. "Well it's about time you two came downstairs, the hot coco's getting cold," Misty complained in a jokingly mad tone. "Hibiki, you don't look to good."  
"Relax, I'm ok thanks to Meia, but otherwise, I'm tired. Meia, I must know, hows the fighting going, are we winning?"  
"Hibiki Tokai!" Misty snapped before Meia could answer, "You know Meia's not alowed to fight anymore. I don't want to lose anyone else I care about, and besides she has to raise Maya."  
"Ok, ok I get it. But are we winning or not."  
"Neither. We've been in a stalemate, for lack of greater terms."  
"Oh... at least where still..." Hibiki started to say, right before he was interrupted by the door dell ringing.  
"I'll get it," Meia said as she got up to get the door, "I wonder who it could be at this hour, just a minute."  
Meia opened the door to see the siloute of a girl, being that it was dark, who appeared to be in her teens. "Is this the Tokai residence?" The girl asked.  
"Yes it is," Meia replied, noticing almost instantly that the girl's voice sounded extremely familiar, "just a minute, let me get the lights."  
When the lights came on, Meia was surprised at what she saw. The girl had red hair, and blue eyes. "It can't be... it can't be."  
Meia who's at the doooor..." Hibiki said as he walked to the door to see who it was. "Dita!... but…but how?"

* * *

That's all for this chapter. Still working on chapter 2 It will be up when done. Plz keep commenting


	3. Chapter 2

i finally found my flash drive and finished the chapter Sorry bout the wait.  
this chapter has a flash back straight from Vandread 2nd Stage. **I DO NOT OWN VANDREAD** thought as many others i wish i did

* * *

Chapter 2

"_Hibiki he...lp… me…_"

"Dita…" Hibiki said quietly as he started to regained concessness.

The shock of seeing Dita, or at least who he thought was Dita, made him pass out, hitting his head on the table behind him. "Hibiki, you're awake" Meia said as she walked over to the couch Hibiki was laying on to wipe the blood off his head from where he hit. "Easy now, you took a bad fall."

"I had the strangest dream, I dreamed Dita was at the door."

"It's wasn't a dream, and my name's not Dita." Came a voice from the chair beside him "it's Amber."

"Huh, But you look just like her."

"Maybe this can explain it."Amber handed Hibiki a datapad "Uncle told me to give it to you."

"Uncle? I wonder whats on it."

Hibiki pressed the button on the data pad and set it on the table. Just then, a Holo image of Duelo appeared and started to talk. "Hibiki, if you are listening to this then Amber made to your place ok. Anyways I have sent Amber to you because I think she can help. Ten yeas ago today Amber awoke from Cryo-statis about the same time that Dita died. Amber's last name is Leibely, she's not a clone, she's Dita's sister, twin sister to be exact."

"Her twin?" Misty asked, as she paused the recording, "I didn't know Dita had a sister."

"None of us did," Meia stated, "but with Mejale's twin law it's not a surprise.'

"Twin law," Hibiki and Misty started to ask, "What's that?"  
Meia explained the twin law to Hibiki and Misty so they could understand what the Twin Law is and why it was used. "But I don't get it, I thought twins where a good thing? They where on Pluto at least, most of the women hoped they where lucky enough to get twins."

"Wait a minute I'm lost, what's a twin, and why does this girl look exactly like Dita?"

"You're joking, aren't you," Misty asked with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Hibiki, you've lived with women for how long now and you still don't know what twins are."

"Hibiki, Twins are two siblings that are identical in every nature, sex, height, hair, and eye color. They're born with in minutes of each other, so there age is identical to..." Meia explained until being interrupted by Hibiki.

"But that doesn't make any sense. If what you're saying is true, why does Amber appear to be the same age as Dita was when we first met?"

"Hibiki, I was getting to that before you interrupted me. Misty, listen to, because this will answer your question to."

Meia continued to explain the Twin Law to Misty and Hibiki, while Amber looked out the window in Hibiki's living room, Gazing at the stars. "That's horrible," Misty stated, "How can one person be allowed to decide the fate of others like that."

"That's why when Mejale and Tarak joined forces and became one again, the law was stopped and not used anymore. The twins that where still in the Cryo-Statis Chambers had to stay asleep though, Grandma thought that long lost sisters reuniting might go wrong and cause chaos, especially if even though the twins are sisters, they appear be different ages."

"Well, that kind of makes sense." Hibiki stated, "but, why does Duelo think Amber can help me."

"Why don't we finish watching the data pad, maybe it will say why he thinks amber can help you." Misty replied, as she reached over to press the play button on the pad.

"Hibiki," Duelo continued, "Amber awakening from her Cryo-Pod ten years I believe had something to do with the PAKSIS, but what I have no clue yet. I will send any information I can find to you, until then Duelo out."

"What, the PAKSIS, Duelo's saying that Amber awakening had something to do with the PAKSIS, which means it's also responsible for causing Dita's death! I lost the one I loved the most so what, Dita's sister could wake up!" Hibiki yelled as he went into a rage.

"Hibiki, calm down!" Misty commanded as she grabbed a hold of Hibiki.

"No, I won't!" Hibiki yelled as he threw Misty off him. "The PAKSIS is supposed to be our friend so why did it have to let Dita die, so, so this girl who looks like Dita could take her place, I can't and I won't believe…" Hibiki yelled in anger until Meia slapped him.

"Snap out of it, this is no way to remember Dita." Meia Asserted.

"Get out," Hibiki Whispered, still recovering from the slap, "Get out!..."

"both of you, stop it!!!" Cried a voice, "your friends, your not suppose to fight."

The voice rang in Hibiki's ears. _"Why, tell me why Hibiki? Why didn't you try to save Ms. Gasco?" Barnette accused._

"_What was that?!" Hibiki snapped back._

"_You should have been able to do it."_

_Dita gasped in disbelief._

_"Are you trying to say it's my fault?!" Hibiki snapped with anger in his voice._

_Your always right there ready to brag about things, but whenever it really counts at all your completely useless." Barnette yelled with a mix of sadness and anger._

"_Damn you!" Hibiki yelled._

"_Both of you, stop it!" Dita cried, knocking over the time clock._

"Hibiki," Meia asked, "you ok?"

"Huh, yeah. Why?"

"You had a blank look on your face."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost it like that. When Amber yelled 'stop it' I remembered right before the first time we formed the Super Vandread, when we thought we lost Ms. Gasco. Barnette accused me of being all talk, and being useless when it really came down to it. I was about to fight back, when Dita yelled those same words, in that same tone. Now, ten years later I'm acting like Barnette did."

"Hibiki, it's been a long day with it being the anniversary of Dita's death, and finding out she had a twin sister. You just need a little time to take it all in."

"Where are Misty and Amber? I think I should apologize to Amber for the way I acted"

"Amber ran off crying after our fight. Misty went to find her. Hibiki, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Would you talk to Misty about letting me fight again, she's being to over protective of me, I can take care of myself. Not being able to fight kind of drives me nuts. I know I got Maya to watch over but if she was on the Nirvana with me she would be safe."

"I'll try but do you know why she's so over protective?"

"It's a mix, She thinks I might do something reckless again, like I did ten years ago when I almost died, and the harvest fleet killing Dita."

"Meia, I Know how badly you want to fight, I want to just as bad. I have been trying to get her to let me fight again for years now but she won't let me fight. What makes you think she'll let you, if I ask?"

"It's not you asking permission for you to fight your asking for someone else."

"Ok. I'll try, under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You ask if I can fight again."

"I'll try, but unlike me, you've done suicidal moves in combat even since Dita's death. Misty barred you from fighting for lack of concern for your comrade's and your lives, and lets face it some of the stuff you have done since then could have got others killed. Do you even remember what it was you did that got you barred from fighting altogether? And come to think of it probably help give Misty what she needed to Barr me."

"Yea, I remember, you where in Vandread Dita with me, the harvest seemed to be focusing on us for some reason. Then, then somehow I saw the events of the day Dita died and I lost it. The next thing I Know I'm in the infirmary, in cuffs and Misty yelling at me saying I could no longer fight. I still don't know how I got from the Vandread to the infirmary though?"

"I'm the reason," Meia reluctantly replied, "When you lost it and I realized getting you under control again was unlikely I elbowed you as hard as I could to knock you out with out hurting you. Gasco then towed Vandread Dita back to the Nirvana where you where taken into custody and took to the Infirmary to recover."

"Thank you Meia, I probably would have killed us both if you didn't stop me. But, it's different now, I've had time to think about that and I'll try not to let it happen again. Now let's go see how Misty and Amber are doing."


	4. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN Vandread

I apolgize to _dmv128_ for not thanking him for his coment last chapter. Sorry

Sorry About the wait, School and some what writers block got in the way. I hope the story is error free so

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3

Sub Commander Misty Gisborn Personal log

What do I do? Hibiki came to me to ask something and unlike the last few times it wasn't for the reason I thought it was. I figured he was going to ask to fight again, but, to my surprise, he asked to let Meia fight again. When he asked to let Meia fight again, all I did was pause at first, then I snapped "Absolutely not" at him and said "Meia has more important things to do then fight now." The first words out of Hibiki's mouth after I snapped at him were "Your way to overprotecting, you know that." He explained to me why, and after he was done explaining I changed my mind, telling him I would think about it. He explained that Meia wanted to continue to help and that she would be ok. But I don't know, I don't want to lose anyone I care about again. I also noticed something about Hibiki that was different, he seemed to have his old attitude back, the one he had before Dita's death. Then, Meia walked in to ask me a favor, I kind of figured what it was and, I was right. She wanted me to let Hibiki fight again but, how can I let him go back to fighting again? His thirst for revenge has almost gotten several people killed quite a few times and almost caused me to lose Meia. How can I justify letting Hibiki fight again? Although, having his Vanguard back on the field and the use of the Vandreads might be a good thing. I suppose that I can take consideration, a lot of consideration, into letting them both fight again.

A Week Later

The Nirvana has docked at the pirate's old hideout, the first Male, Female settlement, now know as New Hope, to resupply, and for repairs. New hope has since expanded way beyond the small hideout in a asteroid that it used to be, now a large space station like complex extending from the rock of the hideout. For safety and traffic control reasons, the Nirvana's dock area was moved away from the complex, to a holding spot about ten minutes from New Hope. The new location Makes transport to and from the ship only able to be done by shuttle. Misty has called Meia and Hibiki, along with Amber, to the conference room to tell them something. The room was a mid size room, that was right next to the bridge, with a table in the center. At one end of the table was the commander's chair, next to it was the captains chair, with the groves in the floor so the chair could move to the bridge. Misty had been sitting in the commander's chair thinking about past events.

"Commander," Celtic Midori, the operator that used to wear a bear suit when Hibiki and the other men first appeared, said, "Your wife, Hibiki, and Amber are here, do you want me to send them straight to the conference room."

"Yes, that will be fine, and Celtic."

"Yes… Commander."

"I've told you, please don't call me that."

"Yes, commander… I mean, Ma'am… I mean, Misty."

"Misty out."Misty laughed as the door to the conference room opened and Meia, Hibiki, and Amber walked in. "I see you still don't like being called commander, huh Misty." Hibiki chucked.

"You know, you shouldn't take the crew calling you commander so seriously, they're doing it because they respect you." Meia stated.

"I know," replied Misty, standing up to greet the group. "But I don't like not being called by my name, that's all. Anyways the reason that I have called Hibiki, Amber, and you here is to discuss something. After a lot of consideration, I have decided to let you fight again Meia."

"You are!" Meia Cheered "But why? I mean, what chanced your mind?"

"You have Hibiki to thank, he was the one who showed me how over protective of you I was. I thought I was protecting you but, I see now that not letting you fight wasn't the best." Misty paused for a minute, before sitting back down, "However, if you would rather not fight, I could just forget I said all this" Misty Jokingly finished.

"What! No, I want to fight."

"Then, you are now back in A Squad. Take this note to the dread bay and give it to Barnette, She'll now what to do with it."

"Ok, By the way who's A Squad's dread commander."

"You are, I talked to Barnette, she doesn't think it would be fitting to give you orders, with how good of pilot you are." Misty finished before watching Meia leave then, looking at Amber. "Now then, Amber, since Duelo left you in Hibiki's care, I will talk to you after I talk to Hibiki. Hibiki, I can not excuse your actions and recklessness in past fights, but that is the past. I have decided to let you fight again…"

"…Yes! Thank you, you won't regret it." Hibiki Interrupted.

"Just know this, if you do anything stupid or make me regret this choice I will take your fighting privileges away forever, got it."

"I got it, Misty."

Misty got up from her seat and walked over to Amber, who was now sitting besides Hibiki on the other side of the table. "Now then, since you will be staying on the ship with us, is there anything your good at so I might be able to give you something to do around here."  
"I have been trained as a Nurse by uncle and at the moment he is teaching me to be a doctor like him."

"That's good, we lost our doctor in the last harvest attack and are looking for a replacement, would you like the job."

"Sure, I'll get to work right away. Umm, where is the infirmary at on the ship."

"No need to get into a hurry, I was just getting to that, it's located on the way to your quarters, which, since you are under Hibiki's care, are his Quarters to. Hibiki can show you where the infirmary is on your way to drop your stuff off."

"Are, my Quarters still the same as they used to be?" Hibiki asked.

"Yes they are, everything is exactly the way you left it when you left the ship the last time."

"Ok, anything else?" Hibiki asked as he got up to leave with Amber following his actions.

"No, that's all… You can go."Misty replied with a bit of hesitation that Hibiki noticed almost instantly.

"Amber," Hibiki started to ask, "Will you wait outside for a moment, and don't go anywhere. I'll be right there."

"Ok."Amber replied going out of the room.

As the door to the conference room shut, Hibiki looked back up to Misty who was starting to tear up. "Misty, what's wrong?"

"The crew has a… we a… the captain past away last night."

"She… she was a good person, Misty."

"I Know, but…"

"But what, she had a wonderful life and will be missed. It will hurt for awhile but, the captain would want us to continue on, don't you think?"

"Hibiki, I, I found here will, it stated that, if something happened to her, I am the captain but, I don't think I could handle it."

"You'll do fine, Captain."

"Hibiki," Misty cried running into Hibiki's arms, "don't call me that."

"It's ok Misty, let it out."

At the same time, right outside the conference room door, Amber stood against the wall upset, "Why does Hibiki have to be so mean to me? I know I'm this Dita's twin sister, and seeing me makes him think of how he lost her, but does he have to be so, so MEAN?!" Amber snapped the last word louder than the rest.

"What is mean?" A voice said, "What is lost?"

"Huh?" Amber said looking around not seeing anyone. "Who's there?"

"What is mean?" The Voice repeated, "What is lost?"

Amber looked around again then, after not seeing anyone, looked down to see Pyoro, the small NAVI Robot that she heard so much about from Duelo, "You must be Pyoro" Amber said Kneeling down to Pyoro's level.

Pyoro just floated there, "What is mean?" He repeated "What is lost?" then headed off.

"Hey wait up!" Amber yelled as she ran after Pyoro.

They walked through the ship till they came to a pair of double doors that looked like blast doors with the words 'Special Dread Hanger' above the doors. "You don't speak as much as Duelo said do you."

Pyoro looked at here and she finally noticed that the screen where his eyes should be was grainy like a Broken TV. He turn back to face the door, which opened right up, and the two walked inside. "Wow, so these are the three dreads that I've heard so much about."

Her eyes fixed on a single dread that Pyoro was floating to. The dread was on the top holding rack and was blue with a pair of green cones, one on each engine. "Hey, Pyoro, wait up."

Amber ran to a lift and got on to it, then went to press the button to turn it on, but it came on all by it's self. On the way up she pasted a silver Dread whose pilot was inside resetting all the controls. "Huh, that looked like Amber," Meia questioned, looking at the lift as it went by, "but, she's still with Hibiki, oh well, must be my imagination."

The lift got to the top, and surprisingly the blue dreads cockpit door was wide open, but there was no sign of Pyoro anywhere. "That's odd, I know he's up here, whoa!" Amber yelled as something pushed her into the cockpit, which shut on her locking her in. "What's going on? Why can't I get out?"

Just then Dita's, Meia's, and Jura's Dreads came on. Meia being in here dread at the time was locked in as the cockpit door slid shut "wait a minute, what's going on here, I didn't start the dread?"

Suddenly the hanger door opened and all three dreads left the hanger and went out in front of the Nirvana. Then were quickly joined by Hibiki's vanguard.

________________________________________________________________________

"Misty, I got to go. Amber's been waiting outside for awhile and I shouldn't keep here waiting to long." Hibiki said as he let go of Misty and walked to the door.

Upon walking outside he noticed Amber had disappeared. "What, where'd she go?" Hibiki snapped, "I told her to wait here."

"Commander," Ezra, the operator who everyone seemed to go to for advice, called over the Comm., "the three Special Dreads and Hibiki's Vanguard, have just launched."

"Well, who are the pilots?"Misty replied, looking at Hibiki, who just walked back in.

"That's the thing, there are only pilots in two of them, one of the pilots is Meia and there's no ID for the other pilot, but whoever it is, is in Dita's Dread."

"What!? I'll be right there."

________________________________________________________________________

Moments later

"Meia to the Nirvana, come in. My Dread is in autopilot, I can't get it to respond. Is this some new defensive ability?"

"Meia, it's Misty, it's not a new ability, are you ok?" Misty said as her and Hibiki walked onto the bridge.

"Yes I'm fine, everything is working right except the controls. Any clue what's going on?"

"We can't seem to isolate the problem with the dreads or Hibiki's Vanguard, we're sending the delivery ship to pick you and the other pilot up now."

"What other pilot?"

"Meia, there's someone in Dita's dread…"

"…What is mean?" Pyoro interrupted, "What is lost?"

At that moment all of the Nirvana's systems went down, and all screens were replaced with static. "Commander," Parfet, the ship's chief engineer, called over the intercom, "the PAKSIS has locked out the controls."

"Why do you hurt?" Pyoro asked with more of the PAKSIS's voice tone this time. "Do you Know, YOUR, reason to exist?"

"Why, do… I… hurt?" A sad voice came through the static, "My, reason to exist?"

"That sounded like Amber," Hibiki, who was standing beside Misty, questioned. "Amber can you here me, it's Hibiki."

There was no response over the Comm. system. "It's no use Hibiki," Ezra explained, "the Comm. system is only working one way."

"Damn it!"

"Misty," Gasco announced, "I can't get the delivery ship out, the PAKSIS won't release the docking clamps."

"That's great, worse news."

"Why do you hurt?" Pyoro repeated.

Every one looked up to the main screen which now showed a picture of the inside of Dita's dread with Amber inside along with Pyoro. "I don't know why. I see the way people look at me because of the way I look and it hurts." Amber, now starting to cry, explained.

"How do you look? Why does it hurt?"

"I look like this girl how died, awhile ago. Everyone misses her and the way they look at me, I can tell they don't like me. Then there's Hibiki, he hates my because of how I look like her."

"No, I don't hate you Amber, I… I just." Hibiki responded softly, even though he knew she wouldn't hear it."

"Amber," A soft familiar voice called out, "Mr. Alien doesn't hate you he's just stubborn and misses me, give him a chance to accept you."

"Your voice, it sounds like mine, who are you?"

At that moment, all three dreads went into a triangular position with the front of the dreads nose inward towards Hibiki's Vanguard, which was in the center. "You have a purpose, sister," the same familiar voice spoke, "you just need to find it."

As the voice stopped the Dreads engines ignited and they all headed towards the center of the triangle, to Hibiki's empty vanguard. "Oh no! They're going to crash!" one of the bridge operators yelled.

"Amber, Meia, Noo!" Hibiki and Misty yelled together.

"Somebody help me," Amber cried, sensing the end, "I don't what to di….." The sound of static interrupted the last word as the Dreads collided and turned into a fireball.

"Amber, Meia, no… NO!!!" Hibiki cried, "I failed two more people. Huh?"

The bridge crew looked up at the screen to see the fireball blow up again but the fire was replaced by a bright bluish light "What's happening?" Hibiki wondered, surprised by what's happening.

The bright light penetrated the bridge blinding most of the crew, and in all the confusion, nobody noticed Hibiki falling to the ground as the light hit him.

As the blue light started to fade, a silhouette of a figure appeared. Misty gasped, "That, that looks like the Super Vandread, but how?"

* * *

Who's voice was it that Amber and the crew heard. is that the silhoutte the Super Vandread or not. find out next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN vandread

Sorry it took so long to get an update hear it is  
thx for the comment _Springflowerangel _I'm glad that u enjoy the story

As usual i hope the story is error free so  
enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4

"What, where am I?" Hibiki questioned as he looked around. "Wait this looks like the PAKSIS dreams."

The area was the same bluish area he encountered on several different occasions but there was something different, there was no one there. The Copies of Dita, Meia and Jura that always asked him questions were nowhere to be found. "Hibiki," a soft familiar called out to him, "I know it hurts, not being with me, but it's time to move on."

"Dita, is it you? But, how?"

"Thank the PAKSIS, it's giving me the chance to talk to you one last time. You need to move on Hibiki, I know, you think the PAKSIS is the reason I died, and Amber was part of it, but it's not true."

"But Dita how can I move on when it's my fault you died."

"How's it your fault?"

"How? How, I couldn't save you, I just watched you die, and I couldn't do anything about it." Hibiki cried.

"No, Hibiki, I don't blame you for what happened, you tried, that's all that matters. But, telling you that is not the main reason the PAKSIS is letting me talk to you again. I was sent to give you a warning."

"A warning, of what?"

"Remember the battle with the harvest over Majale and Tarak, how we thought we destroyed the leader of the harvest."

"How could I forget that day, it was also the first day you told me you loved me."

"Yea, it was, but Hibiki, we didn't get the leader."

"We didn't," Hibiki questioned, "but the Red PAKSIS was on that ship."

"No, it wasn't. Haven't you wondered why the harvest fleet seemed to get weaker and is still coming up with new abilities?"

"Your right, come to think of it I never did notice a change, how come?"

"The PAKSIS that was on that ship was a copy, the people on Earth found out how to copy their PAKSIS, what we destroyed was only one of the Ranking Earth Officers."

"So the real Red PAKSIS is still out there somewhere."

"Yes and it's heading this way. The Earth leader is targeting all who opposed it in the fight over our home worlds with a massive battle fleet. He's already Destroyed Mizu's Mission…"

"What?! Did anyone make it out alive?"

"I don't know Hibiki, but I do know the fleet is now heading to the Melanus System, and a small attack fleet has split from the battle fleet and is now heading to the home world of the spirit talkers. He's targeting the planets by their strength and relationship to you."

"Those bastards!"

"Hibiki calm down, my time is almost up, I have two more things to tell you. Keep my sister safe at all costs, her fate will determine the fate of our home worlds, and the PAKSIS has given you a new ability, use it wisely. Now, I must go my time is up, Hibiki I love you so much, I will be waiting for you, bye." Dita finished as she started to fade away.

"Dita wait, don't go, I have so much to talk to you about. Don't go." Hibiki cried reaching out to where Dita was.

Hibiki looked around noticing the pinkish color of the area slowly turning back into the normal bluish color he was used to he was use to from so many other PAKSIS dreams.

"Hibiki!" He could hear someone call. "Hibiki, wake up!"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hibiki, wake up please!" Misty called with tears starting to fall from her eyes from the fear that something happened to Hibiki.

When the light produced from the silhouetted figure hit Hibiki, he fell to the floor unconscious. After a minute of starring at the silhouetted figure, and realizing that the light that silhouetted the figure wasn't going to fade soon, Misty asked Hibiki what he thought about this. When she received no answer Misty looked down to where Hibiki was to find him on the ground, not moving and immediately called for a medical team and tried to get Hibiki to wake up. "Not you to, come on wake up!" Misty cried, with even more worry in her voice. "Huh, he's, he's crying."

Just then the silhouetted figure vanished as the bright light silhouetting it flashed, brightly, then finally calmed enough to see the figure was gone and replaced with the dreads and Hibiki's Vanguard, which just sat in space. 'What's going on?' Misty thought as she noticed all of the Nirvana's systems come back online.

"This is Meia, I have regained control of my dread and will be returning to the ship. When I get back I need to tell you something important… something really important. Amber is in my dread with me, other than being asleep, she's ok."

"Thank goodness your both alright, when you get back to the ship bring Amber to the infirmary, I'll be there waiting there with Hibiki."

"Roger, Meia out."

As Misty finished talking to Meia, the med. Team arrived at the bridge to help Hibiki. "What's the problem?" one of the med team officers asked as she sat down beside Misty, held onto Hibiki with his head on her lap for support.

"I don't know," Misty replied between tears, "He was fine one moment then I went to ask him a question and I found him lying here, huh?"

Misty looked down after feeling movement from Hibiki, who was starting to move his arm out like he was reaching for someone, and then started to moan like someone just woke him up in the morning. "Hibiki!" Misty called out again, while shaking Hibiki gently, "Hibiki, wake up!"

"Mi-sty?" Hibiki asked as he slowly came to, "why are you crying?"

"Why, why am I crying, you scared me, that's why. I thought something bad had happened. Don't do that again." Misty cried as she hugged Hibiki tighter.

"Wow, Misty I can barely breathe. Let go of me a little."

"Can you get up Hibiki?" asked the medic, "we should get you to the infirmary."

"What!?" Hibiki burst out, "There's no time for that, Misty I need to talk to you, now!"

"Huh, why?" Misty responded, shocked, "Whatever it is you can tell me when we get to the infirmary."

"Tch, fine, but I need to tell you and the commanding officers as soon as we get there, so call then to the infirmary, NOW!"

With that Hibiki got up and started to walk to the infirmary with the med team close behind, yelling at him to relax and calm down a little. Misty on the other hand was startled and confused about what just happened. 'Why was Hibiki so anxious to tell me something?' she thought as she got up and walked over to Celtic. "Celtic, could you call all dread team officers and commanding officers to the infirmary, I'd do it but I need to get there myself."

"Already on it Misty, should I call the captain to?" Celtic replied.

"The Captain?" Misty Hesitated

In all of the commotion that started to happen, Misty had had enough time to tell the crew about the captain passing away in the night. "Misty?" Celtic asked, worried about Misty's response, "Are you ok?"

"Celtic… I need you to open a channel to the entire ship and New Hope, I have an announcement to make."

"Ok, Channel open."

"To all of the Nirvana and New Hope, this is Misty Cornwell, Commander of the Nirvana, I Regretfully inform you that Mango Vivan, beloved captain of the Nirvana, and friend to all of its crew, passed away last night while asleep. As her will states, I will honor it by becoming captain of the Nirvana. I know I will never be as good of a person as she was but I hope I can do my best." Misty finished as tears started flowing down her face. "Celtic you have the bridge, if you need anything I will be in the infirmary"

"Roger that Misty" Celtic responded trying to fight back tears.

With that Misty left the bridge, hoping she handled telling the crew about the captain the right way, to meet with Hibiki, Meia and Amber at the infirmary.

* * *

Well thats it this chapter


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking so long for the update. Wanted to make sure I had the story proof red good enough.

as usual i do not own Vandread.

* * *

Chapter 5

In the Infirmary

"Hibiki calm down," one of the medic's complained. "We still don't know why you pasted out, there could be something seriously wrong with you."

"There's nothing wrong with me, I know why I passed out and I need to talk to Misty… Now!" Hibiki snapped back.

When he got to the Infirmary, Hibiki was made to sit down in a seat next to one of the computers so the Medical team could take a look at him, but he wasn't making it easy for them.

"She's on her way here, now calm down and let us examine you."

"Hibiki, calm down" Meia said as she walked around the corner into the infirmary with Amber, sleeping in her arms.

"Thank goodness you are all right," Hibiki cheered, getting up and running to Meia and Amber "I thought I failed again to protect people I care about, Please tell me that Amber's ok"

"She's fine, she's just asleep," Meia stated as she lay Amber down on a stretcher and slid the cloth divider around to let the medics know that the bed was in use, then she sat down in a seat next to the bed where Hibiki, who had sat back down, was. "Where's Misty? She said she would be here with you."

"I'm right here, I had to let the crew know about the captain passing away last night." Misty explained as she walked in, "When the rest of the Dread team captains and Parfet get here we'll start to figure out what happened today."

Within five minutes Jura, Barnette, Parfet, and Gascogne were at the infirmary, Jura sat on a empty bed with Barnette, who walked in right after her. Gascogne walked in and leaned up against the wall beside the computer terminal that Hibiki was near. Parfet walked in with a box of tools, which after setting the box down sat on it. All Misty did the whole time while waiting for them to get to the infirmary was pace back and forth thinking about what happened, and wondered about what it meant. If the figure was the Super Vandread or not, and why the PAKSIS seemed to be interested in Amber. "Ok, now that everyone is here I need to know what happened out there and…." Misty started to explain before being interrupted by Hibiki.

"…It was a warning. "

"Huh, how so?"

"When the light hit me I was sent into a PAKSIS dream. It started the same but then it changed. The normal bluish color that surrounded me changed into a pinkish color that I haven't seen in the past. Then I saw her, she said that the red PAKSIS we destroyed over our home worlds wasn't the real one, that earth had figured out how to copy their PAKSIS, and all we killed was an Officer. She told me that the true leader had dispatched a massive battle fleet to destroy all who opposed him in that battle. The Earth leader has divided the fleet into two groups, one is targeting Melanus and the other, a smaller attack force, is heading to the planet of the spirit talkers, my home world. We need to send the fleet to help them."

"Misty," Meia started to state, "He's telling the truth I had the same vision, the same warning."

"You saw her too Meia, you saw Dita?"

"Dita? No, my mother gave me the warning. The PAKSIS must have given us the warning through the people we trust the most, did Dita tell you anything else?"

"Yea, come to think of it she did, but what she meant by it I don't know. She said that the PAKSIS had given use a new ability and to keep her sister safe. That she was the key to beating the harvest. But I don't get how."

Misty walked over to the divider Amber was behind and peeked inside at her, "I don't see how this girl can be the key she doesn't look like she could hurt a fly."

"I know, I know, but Dita said _'Keep my sister safe at all costs, her fate will determine the fate of our home worlds'_ and she said it was the PAKSIS who sent her to deliver the message so we should listen to it." Hibiki explained as Misty let go of the curtain and walked back over to where Hibiki was.

"But, what about this new ability?" Jura asked, speaking for the first time since the meeting started. "What is it? We haven't seen anything new since the battle over our home worlds."

"I think we have," Miss. Gasco spoke up. "The figure we saw after the dreads collided with Hibiki's Vanguard, I bet that was the new ability."

"But that makes no sense, that figure looked just like the Super Vandread, which we haven't seen since Dita's death, why did it show up now…?" Misty started to question.

"… I can explain that." Amber stated as she moved the curtain out of the way and joined the group. "My sister explained to me that I am the key to unlock the final door."

"Amber, you're ok!" Hibiki cheered, glade to see Amber was all right.

"Yes Hibiki, I'm fine"

"I'm Glad your ok Amber, but what is 'the final door'?" Misty asked, hoping Amber could answer.

"I don't know, I'm sorry. My sister told me that 'what 'the final door' was, I would have to find out for myself.'"

"That's okay you'll know when the times right. Anyways, we need to mobilize the fleet but we have a problem. AEF 2 and 3 are engaged in combat in the Terra Sector, over the planet Terra Prime to be exact, AEF 4 is on its way back from their last engagement and wouldn't be ready to fight again in time, and AEF 5 is guarding our system so we can't send them to one of the systems. Even thou we're not going to like it we need to choose one planet, and go to their aid." Misty stated, choking back the tears that were starting to form.

"Misty?" Hibiki started to ask, "Why don't we send part of AEF 1 to one planet and the rest to the other…"

"…That wouldn't work" Gasco interrupted, "As much as I don't like it, I have to agree with Misty on this one. If we send a portion of the fleet to one planet, we would be spreading them to thin, in other words both portions of the fleet would more than likely be destroyed."

"Send the fleet to Hibiki's home world," Meia declared, "I will go warn Melanus of what's coming so they'll be ready."

"Absolutely not!" Misty yelled, "Your place is here."

"Misty, my dread's the only one fast enough to get to Melanus in time, and I'm dread captain, so I should be the one to go."

"But what about our daughter?…"

"…Misty!" Gasco interrupted, "Get a hold of yourself, you can't go mixing your personal feelings with your duties. You knew something like this could happen, if you didn't want Meia to fight you shouldn't of given her the ok to fight again. We all know Meia can take care off herself, she'll be fine."

"Your right, I'm sorry. We will send the fleet to Hibiki's home world well Meia Flies ahead to warn Melanus, Any questions."

"Meia," Parfet started to ask, "If there is any time, I would like to take a look at your Dread. I ran a quick scan on your Dread before it reentered the hanger and there was something different about it. However, without a more conclusive scan I'm unable to say what the changes are, or if it makes your dread unsafe or not. It should only take an hour or two."

"I don't know Parfet, I don't think there's enough time for…"

"…There's enough time," Gasco cut in, "We are still reloading the fleet from the last mission and won't be done for a couple of hours and it wouldn't be a bad idea, just incase your Dread is damaged."

"Yeah, your right Gasco. Go ahead Parfet, it will give me time to say goodbye to Maya. But, let me know as soon as you're done, got it Parfet. Misty I'm going to get ready for the mission and say goodbye to Maya, I'll be in our quarters if you need me."

And with that Meia got up and left the meeting. "Be careful Meia, please." Misty's voice fell silent, as it seemed Meia didn't hear her.

"Misty," Parfet started to say, "I'm going to, so I can get started on the scan of Meia's Dread, ok"

"Yeah, that's fine," Misty replied, looking away into the distance, a little worry evident in her voice. "Go ahead and get started on it."

Parfet got up, picked up her box of tools, and left the infirmary. " I wonder what's wrong with Meia's Dread?" Hibiki asked, with a similar amount of worry in his voice.

"It's probably nothing, but it's better to know for sure then to let Meia go off to warn Melanus with something actually wrong with the Dread." Gasco replied, hoping that it would reassure both Hibiki and Misty, "there's nothing to worry about, Meia's a great pilot, with enough experience to get her out of most trouble she gets into. Just look at her actions in the past."

"Yeah, I suppose you right about that." Misty replied, looking back towards the others, "Also because of the situation I will be calling Duelo and Paiway Back to the Nirvana for the time being. If there are no more questions will go through with Meia's plan, she'll head to Melanus to warn them well we go to Hibiki's home world and meet the harvest fleet that comes to the planet."

"Misty," Amber asked, "Is it ok if we hooked up my sisters Dread to the simulator."

"Amber, I'm sorry but we need all the Dread's we have left for the battle coming up and, you don't have any experience piloting a Dread, do you?"

"No, But…"

"…I'm sorry, I can't afford the Dread being down when we get to Hibiki's Home World."

"Misty," Hibiki started to state, "It only takes an hour to hook the Dread up to the Simulator, and it's designed to be removed in seconds just incase we came under attack. Plus we are three days from the my Home World, so I don't see what's wrong with letting her use Dita's Dread in the simulator for awhile."

"Ok, I see your point. Amber, I will have someone hook up the simulator for you. But understand this, it doesn't mean that you may fly the Dread without the simulator, or in real combat, Understood."

"Yes, I understand."

"Ok, the fleet will move out in three hours Dismissed."

Misty watched the remaining Dread team officers leave the infirmary, and took notice to Amber, who seemed happier, as she hugged Hibiki, then took off to, what Misty assumed to be, the Special Dread hanger. Hibiki on the other hand just seemed to wait a little before starting to leave. "Hibiki, is something up?" Misty asked Hibiki who stopped to answer.

"Huh? Oh nothing really, I just never expected Amber to do that, I thought she hated me."

"No, she doesn't, she just needed some time, besides even if she did, remember how Dita and I Where when we first meet. I don't think either of us liked each other, but after time we became good friends, it just takes time."

"Yeah I guess your right, I'm going to the Hanger, I need to check up on my partner and make sure he's alright."

"Ok, Hibiki, if Amber's down there could you keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't mess the simulator up to bad."

"Sure thing, but I don't think we need to worry about her doing anything stupid." Hibiki finished as he turned and left the Infirmary.

'I hope your right,' Misty thought to herself, wondering about what Amber meant earlier about being 'the key to the final door'.


End file.
